


You Can't Keep Doing This

by Written_prose_things



Series: hundred prompts for thousands of pairings [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Stiles, Protective Derek, no one's age is specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Stiles gets hurt in a Wendigo attack, that Derek had specifically told him to keep his nose out of. When Stiles wakes up in the hospital, he realises that the pack is upset with him.So, he tries to apologise to them all. Some are less forgiving than others.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, pre-slash - Relationship
Series: hundred prompts for thousands of pairings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816942
Kudos: 99





	You Can't Keep Doing This

When Stiles gets a message about the next pack meeting, he grins. It couldn’t have come at a better time.

Things haven’t been great between him and Derek since the Wendigo attack that had landed him in the hospital a month ago.

Stiles still remembers their disagreement before the attack clearly.

_Derek punches the table forcefully as he spits, “Stiles, stay out of this. You can’t be a part of the main attack.”_

_Stiles scoffs, “Think again, Sourwolf. I’m not going to sit in the sidelines like a weak little human being. If Allison and Lydia are going, then I am too.”_

_Derek scrunches his eyebrows in frustration, “They can take care of themselves. Allison is a hunter and Lydia is a banshee. You’ll only be a liability for us.”_

_Even though it was true, the comment stung. Stiles’ hurt must have been noticeable enough because all the werewolves stared at him, except Derek._

_Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and stormed out of the flat, yelling over his shoulder, “Fine, then. If I’m that much of a liability, I’ll just leave.”_

_Stiles drove halfway back to his house before realizing, that he could prove how much of a non-liability he was by taking on the Wendigos on his own._

In hindsight, Stiles knew how badly it would turn out. When he had woken up in the hospital, the only other person in the room was his father. And even though he couldn’t see them, Stiles knew that the entire pack was probably prowling around the hospital.

Over the next few weeks, he had made up with all the other pack members. He baked brownies and took them to school to soften everyone’s attitudes towards them, before handing out personalised gifts to every pack member.   
  
Boyd got a photo album full of candid pictures from the past year, Allison got a set of old bestiaries Stiles had found in Deaton’s old collection, Lydia got a book on Archaic Latin, Issac got three pairs of woollen mittens, Erica got a latest pallet of eyeshadows, Jackson got a maintenance kit for his cleats and Scott got a gift card to the gelato shop.

That was more than enough to set everyone straight. They forgave him quite easily and as Stiles drove home, he decided to apologise to Derek.

As luck would have it, Stiles got a text about a pack meeting for later that evening.

Stiles intentionally reached Derek’s loft 15 minutes before everyone else. He quickly made his way upstairs and let himself into the loft.

As usual, it was empty and bare. Stiles knew that Derek would have heard him come in a long time ago. The lanky teenager went into the kitchen to put down everything he had cooked.

One thing he had realized in his short friendship with Derek was that the man did not know how to cook at all. He lived on take-out.

Just as Stiles managed to fit the last dish of lasagna in the fridge, he heard Derek’s voice right behind him.

“I’m not as easily swayed as the rest of the pack.” He commented.

Stiles startled and almost dropped the dish. Derek’s quick reflexes saved them.

When the fridge was closed, Stiles looked up at Derek and smiled innocently, “It doesn’t hurt to try.”

Derek harrumphs and heads back to the living room. When Stiles makes his way over, Issac, Erica and Boyd are already there.

As they wait for the others to arrive, they talk about school and their assignments, which feels weirdly mundane.

When everyone settles down, Stiles asks, “Can someone tell me why we’re here tonight?”

Derek replies, “Because you can’t keep doing this.”

Stiles sighs, “What have I done now?”

The pack groans and Derek looks horrified, “Isn’t what you’ve already done enough? Can we first deal with what happened with the wendigo?”

Stiles points to the cast on his leg and whichever werewolf is next to him. They’ve all been sucking his pain throughout the day.

“It’s dealt with.”

Derek levels him with the worst murder glare, “No. I hate pulling this card Stiles, but as your alpha, I forbid you from ever coming into a fight, unless I _specifically_ say it.”

A weird feeling passes over Stiles. As a human pack member, Stiles doesn’t have the same connection to Derek that the other betas do, but as someone who recognises his superiority, Stiles has to concede the demand.

Stiles fights against his pack instinct and stands up, “You can’t do that.”

Derek smirks, “Can’t I?”

Stiles groans, “It’s not right.”

Derek’s expression becomes stormy, “No, I’ll tell you what isn’t right. It isn’t right to fight with a beta over something that you know he’s going to fuck up. It’s not right to have to worry over that beta when he storms out and doesn’t pick up his phone. And it isn’t right when all your apprehensions come true and you get a call saying that your beta is in the hospital!”

Stiles gulps and sits down. The other betas are looking away. Stiles thinks that sometimes it physically hurts them to see their alpha so angry.

Stiles mumbles, “I’m sorry about that.”

Derek snarks back, “Yeah, well sorry doesn’t cut it, Stiles.”

He sighs, "Fine, then what can I do to make it up to you?"

Derek assesses him, takes a deep breath and makes his demands. Stiles realises that he has to agree to whatever Derek says. 

"I want you to have your phone in hand at all times. If I text you, it means that I needed a reply yesterday. Whenever you go out for anything out of the ordinary, you will tell one of us. You have to start taking self-defence classes."

Stiles tries to interrupt, and Derek waves his hand, "I can't teach you, because I can't control my strength."

Stiles sighs, "Anything else?"

Derek's reply is sharp, "We'll revisit this as when I see fit."

Stiles gives him a sugary sarcastic smile, "Thanks a lot, _dad_."

For some reason, this makes Erica laugh like crazy. When Stiles turns to look at the betas, they're all trying to hide their laughter and Derek looks beet-red. 

Stiles asks, "What's so funny?"

Derek mumbles, "Nothing." before running off to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to take care of you, okay?   
> {Simon Snow/ Baz Pitch}  
> [Hurt/ Comfort, Hurt Baz, Dragon scene re-imagined]


End file.
